Im Aufzug
by BlackyMel
Summary: Morgan und Reid bleiben mit dem Aufzug stecken. Und es kommt, was kommen muss...


**Hallo. Das war (und ist) meine erste 'Criminal Minds'-FF. **

**Morgan und Reid sitzen im Fahrstuhl fest… Was passiert, wenn sie nicht so schnell da raus kommen? **

**Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story. Es gibt schon zwei Fortsetzungs-Stories davon... Vielleicht habt ihr ja Lust auf mehr. Jetzt aber erst mal viel Spaß mit dem 1. Teil:**

Spencer seufzte und stellte zwei Gläser und zwei Flaschen Bier auf den Tisch, als es auch schon an der Tür klingelte. Er eilt zur Tür und lächelte, als er sie geöffnet hatte: "Hi James. Schön, dass du so kurzfristig Zeit hattest." "Kein Problem, hatte eh nichts weiter vor." Sie setzten sich auf die Couch und James trank einen Schluck, bevor er direkt fragte: "Derek?" Spencer schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, was James zum Seufzen brachte: "Ach Gott, du tust mir echt leid." "Ihn jeden Tag zu sehen und ihm so nahe zu sein… Wenn er von meinen Gefühlen wüsste." James strich sanft über seinen Unterarm: "Wie lange willst du noch so weitermachen?" "So lange ich keinen Fehler, bei der Arbeit mache… Ich mag das Team und so seh' ich ihn wenigstens fast jeden Tag." Spencer senkte den Kopf und seufzte traurig. James seufzt und zieht ihn in seine Arme: "Ach Spenc." "Warum gibt es kein Gegenmittel, gegen Liebeskummer." "Das ist die Idee, Spenc… Wenn du so was erfinden würdest, wärst du ruck zuck Millionär." Er lächelte und strich Spencer ein paar lange Haare aus dem Gesicht: "So einfach ist das leider nicht. Irgendwann musst du zu deinen Gefühlen stehen, mein Lieber. Sonst gehst du noch daran kaputt." "Ich liebe Derek… Aber ich hab Angst vor seiner Reaktion."

James blieb den ganzen Abend und versuchte, mehr oder weniger erfolgreich, Spencer auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Aber er wusste genau, dass es nur einen kurzfristige Erleichterung war. Spencer war total verliebt in seinen Kollegen.

Ein paar Tage später hatte das Team einen neuen Fall und die Ermittlungen liefen auch Hochtouren. Hotch, Derek und Reid waren in einem Gebäude unterwegs. Während Hotch noch mit einem Zeugen sprach, wollten Derek und Spencer schon mal ins Obergeschoss um sich was anzusehen.

Beide besprachen die bisherigen Ergebnisse, als plötzlich der Aufzug stecken blieb. Es ging gar nichts mehr und das künstliche Licht verdunkelte sich. In Spencer zog sich alles zusammen, während Derek ruhig blieb. Er drückte auf alle Knöpfe im Aufzug, aber es tat sich nichts. Der Alarmknopf versagte völlig. Spencer lehnte an der Wand, hatte sich fest dagegen gedrückt und atmete hektisch… "Mor… Morgan…" Derek drehte sich zu ihm um, sah wie verzweifelt sein junger Kollege war. Er ging zu ihm und lächelte beruhigend: "Wir kommen hier schon wieder raus, keine Sorge, Spenc." Spencer lächelte bitter: "So hast du mich noch nie genannt." "Ach nein.", Derek runzelte die Stirn "ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen." er grinste "Da siehst du mal wie gut dein Gedächtnis funktioniert." Spencer grinste: "Das hilft mir momentan leider auch nicht… aus diesem verdammten Aufzug raus zu kommen." Sein Zittern nahm zu, was Derek beunruhigte. "Hey, bleib ganz ruhig… Es wird alles gut… Atme tief durch." Spencer zitterte am ganzen Körper. Derek ging zu ihm und packte ihn unter den Achseln: "Komm, setz dich hin…" Spencer ließ sich an der Wand nach unten gleiten, von Derek gehalten: "So ist es gut, ganz langsam." Spencer griff nach Dereks Arme und hielt sie fest: "Ich… ich hab… Angst." Derek lächelte aufbauend, das hätte er so gar nicht gemerkt: "Ist schon gut, dieser Aufzug ist auch beängstigend. Aber du hast trotzdem keinen Grund dazu." "Das widerspricht sich… was du gesagt hast." Derek grinste: "Schlaues Kerlchen. Ich wollte dir eben widersprechen." Spencer nickte: "Es wird alles gut…" "Genau, bleib ganz ruhig, atme schön tief durch. Hotch wird sich bald wundern, dass wir nicht kommen, und er wird Hilfe holen." Wieder nickte Spencer.

Derek beugte sich noch ein wenig vor, um beruhigend auf ihn einzuwirken. Instinktiv lehnte sich Spencer nach vorne, so dass ihre Stirnen aneinander stießen. Sein Atem beruhigte sich langsam. "Ich bin so froh… dass du bei mir bist." Derek nickte: "Ist gut… Ich bin ja bei dir." "Weißt du… ich fühl mich sicher bei dir." Spencer sah Derek sehnsüchtig an. "Was kann ich für dich tun, damit du dich besser fühlst?" Einen Moment war es still, man hörte nur Spencer Atem, der immer noch ein wenig hektisch ging, dann sagte Spencer leise: "Setz dich zu mir und nimm mich in den Arm…" Derek war kurz geschockt, nickte dann aber und ließ sich neben Spencer auf den Boden sinken. Er streckte einen Arm aus und Spencer kuschelte sich an ihn. Derek drückte ihn an seine Brust und legte einen Arm auf seinen Rücken, sanft streichelte er darüber. Spencer hatte seine Arme, soweit es ging, um Derek geschlungen. Er beruhigte sich immer mehr und entspannte sich.

Seine Stimme zitterte, so dass Derek ihn noch weiter an sich drückte, als Spencer leise erzählte: "Ich hab Angst. Ich muss immer wieder daran denken, wie ich als Kind mal stecken geblieben bin." "Wie alt warst du?" Spencer schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich weiß nicht… vielleicht 4? Ich wollte nicht länger bei meiner Mum bleiben, die noch im Kaufhaus was anschauen wollte, sondern wollte zu meinem Vater, der im Untergeschoss was erledigte. Meine Mum hat mir genau erklärt was ich machen muss und dann…" Spencer seufzte und bettete seinen Kopf auf Dereks Schulter: "Ich kam einfach nicht an den roten Notfallknopf ran. Ich hab geschrien und bin immer wieder hochgesprungen, aber dann wurde ich panisch… Ich hab nur noch gebrüllt, bis mein Dad mich dann im Arm hatte." "Und jetzt hab ich dich im Arm. Alles wird wieder gut. Ich bin bei dir."

Zärtlich fuhr Derek mit der freien Hand durch Spencers Haare: "Geht's dir besser?" "Mmh, ich bin so froh, dass du da bist." "Mach ich doch gern… nichts würde mich von hier wegbringen…" "Geht ja im Moment auch schlecht.", erwidert Spencer trocken. Derek grinste und Spencer sah ihn an: "Ich mag es… wenn du so lächelst."

Derek sah ihn unsicher an. Spencer richtete sich ein wenig auf und um Derek liebevoll anzulächeln. Der schloss die Augen, wusste nicht ob er den Blick richtig deuten konnte. Langsam beugte sich Spencer vor und legte eine Hand auf Dereks Wange. Er kam seinem Gesicht immer näher und plötzlich berührten sich ihre Lippen. Zuerst ganz vorsichtig, küsste Spencer Derek, so als hätte er Angst, zu weit zu gehen. Derek verharrte einen Moment, dann erwiderte er den Kuss. Er öffnete den Mund weiter und stupste mit seiner Zunge an Spencers Lippen. Schnell öffneten sich diese und gaben den Weg frei. Sie intensivierten den Kuss noch. Doch plötzlich zog sich Derek zurück, ganz leise fragte er: "Willst du mehr?" Spencer weinte fast vor Glück, er war wie berauscht: "Ich will schon so lange mehr… Ich will dich." Derek nickte entschlossen, küsste Spencer auf den Mund und fing dann an ihn auszuziehen. Spencer ließ sich in die Berührungen fallen, während Derek ihn auszog. Auf einmal trug Spencer nur noch seinen Slip. Derek sah ihn lüstern an: "Du bist wunderschön." "Sag sowas nicht.", Spencer schüttelte den Kopf. Er beugte sich vor und küsste Derek kurz auf den Mund, er wollte den Kuss vertiefen, doch Spencer wanderte weiter. Übers Kinn fuhr er hinunter am Hals und leckte über die kleine Vertiefung, am Ende. Derek hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und genoss nur noch.

Dann entfernte er sich, um Morgan sein Oberteil auszuziehen. Er sah sich bewundernd den Oberkörper an und schüttelte dabei den Kopf: "Nein, 'du' bist wunderschön… So stark und so sanft." Ganz vorsichtig strich er über die dunkle Haut: "Deine Haut ist so weich." Zärtlich fuhr er über eine Brustwarze, sah dass Derek dabei leicht zusammen zuckte. "Du bist so schön." Er beugte sich vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf den Nippel, dann leckte er mit der Zunge darüber. Derek legte seine Hände auf seine Schultern und stöhnte leise. Spencer lächelte. Er fuhr mit der Zunge zum Brustbein und über den Bauch, nach unten weiter. Als er an der Hose angekommen war, sah er Derek an. Der nickte nur und legte sich auf den Boden. Spencer lächelte und öffnete den Gürtel.

Derek hob augenblicklich die Hüfte, so dass Spencer ihm die Hose ganz ausziehen konnte. Leider klappte es nicht ganz so. Spencer musste erst noch Schuhe und Socken entfernen. Als endlich alles verschwunden war, lag Derek, nur in Boxershorts vor ihm. Spencer hatte noch einen Fuß in der Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Unterseite, was Derek zum lachen brachte. Er setzte sich auf und drückte Spencer nach hinten: "Lass das. Ich will dich." Spencer nickte lächelnd: "Dann nimm mich. Ich bin ganz dein." Derek wollte schon weiter machen, als ihm etwas einfiel: "Wir bräuchten ein Gleitgel… oder so was… Aber ich hab nichts dabei." Spencer schüttelte den Kopf: "Ist schon gut. Es wird so gehen. Benutz Speichel…" Er zitterte wieder, aber diesmal nicht aus Angst, sondern aus Erregung. Derek nickte und fing an Spencer zu küssen. Beide lagen Arm in Arm da und küssten sich.

Schnell wurden sie ihre Klamotten los und sanft bereitete Derek Spencer vor, bevor er zärtlich in Spencer eindrang. Langsam begann Derek, seine Bewegungen waren zärtlich, aber auch leidenschaftlich. Es waren nur ein paar Minuten, aber für Spencer waren sie der Himmel auf Erden. Als er seine Atmung, und sich selbst, wieder beruhigt hatte, lag Spencer wieder in Dereks Armen: "Das war wundervoll." Derek nickte, strich ihm über den Rücken: "Wir sollten uns jetzt wieder anziehen." Normalerweise hätte Spencer die Härte in Dereks Stimme sofort bemerkt, aber er schwebte einfach vor Glück und wurde in die Realität zurückgeholt.

Schnell reinigten sie sich, mit ein paar Taschentüchern und zogen sich an. Zum Glück, denn kurz darauf öffneten sich die Fahrstuhltüren und Hotch stand direkt vor ihnen. Derek verließ die Kabine ohne ein weiteres Wort und Spencer versuchte sich wieder auf ihre Aufgabe zu konzentrieren.

Als sie auf dem Rückflug waren wachte Spencer auf, er hatte von dem Sex mit Derek geträumt. Unauffällig sah er zu ihm, wie er sich mit Hotch unterhielt. Kurz danach stand Derek auf. Spencer sah ihn an und hielt ihn an der Hand fest. Derek sah ihn kühl an. "Ich fand es wunderschön…", gestand Spencer leise: "Ich würde das sehr gern wiederholen… und vielleicht können wir mal was zusammen…" Derek schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein. Das war ein Ausrutscher… das hätte nicht passieren dürfen… Es tut mir leid." Er sah wie geschockt Spencer war, sanft lächelte er: "Es tut mir wirklich leid." Schnell ging er weiter, um Spencers Blick auszuweichen.

Spencer wiederum war vollkommen geschockt. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er denken sollte… Es war alles so schön gewesen, so stimmig, so perfekt… Zu perfekt. Er konnte eben einfach kein Glück haben… wurde immer nur verletzt… und jetzt auch noch von dem einzigen Mensch den er wirklich liebte und begehrte… Sein Lächeln verschwand und er distanzierte sich wieder…

Spencer stand unter Schock. Er schrieb seinen Bericht und ging den Anderen aus dem Weg, die sich noch für einen Barbesuch treffen wollten. So schnell er konnte fuhr er nach Hause und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Das heiße Wasser beruhigte ihn, aber nur das Zittern, seine innere Verzweiflung blieb. Als seine Haut brannte, verließ er die Dusche und trocknete sich hab. Dann sah er ein dass er allein nicht damit fertig wurde. Er telefonierte.

Kurz darauf stand wieder Bier bereit, doch diesmal war es unberührt. James hielt Spencer fest umklammert. "Wir hätten das nie tun dürfen…", Spencer schluchzte: "Ich hätte es wissen müssen… Jetzt hasst er mich!" "Ach Kleiner. Vielleicht ändert es aber auch was und musste einfach geschehen." Spencer schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich hab alles kaputt gemacht. Ich hab ja nicht mal erwartet, dass er mich wirklich lieben könnte… aber jetzt hab ich unsere Freundschaft auch noch kaputt gemacht." Spencer weinte haltlos: "Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie es weitergehen soll." "Egal was passiert, ich bin immer für dich da.", erwiderte James ruhig. "Danke.", Spencer seufzte und meinte wütend: "Wäre dieser blöde Aufzug doch nie steckengeblieben."


End file.
